John Barber
John Barber is the editor-in-chief of IDW Publishing, former editor of Marvel Comics, and a freelance comic writer. John edited the Jem and the Holograms comic from issues #1-17. Career John Barber was the senior editor of IDW Publishing from 2011-2016. Barber was the head of IDW's Hasbro licensed titles, such as Transformers and G.I.Joe, and edited all titles under Hasbro's banner. During this time, Barber also wrote many Transformers titles, and spearheaded the Revolution event, which was a huge comic book crossover between the Hasbro titles Transformers, G.I. Joe, Micronauts, ROM, and Action ManIDW Publishing:The Revolution Is Here. Prior to his work at IDW Publishing, Barber was an editor and writer for Marvel, and both wrote and illustrated his own webcomic called Outside Infinity for the (now defunct) Modern Tales. As of April 30th, 2018, John is the editor-in-chief of IDW Publishing IDW Publishing Names John Barber as Editor-in-Chief Work on Jem and The Holograms Barber was an avid fan of the Jem and The Holograms cartoon as a child, and had been interested in creating a Jem and The Holograms comic since he was 10 years oldIssue #2: Holo-Grams letter page. After being given the senior editor position at IDW Publishing, it was one of his top-priorities to produce a Jem comicJEM AND THE HOLOGRAMS Get A Comic Book Series That Is Truly Outrageous!, even raising the topic at his first San Diego Comic Con panel. Several years later, Barber was introduced to Sophie Campbell and Kelly Thompson by Sarah Gaydos. Campbell and Thompson pitched him a formula that fit his vision for the franchise - bringing Jem into 2015. Barber was already a fan of Campbell's work, having seen some of her Jem fanart redesignsCOMICSALLIANCE’S ‘JEM’ FANS Take on Truly Outrageous Redesigns. The comic was announced at New York Comic Con on October 9th 2014, with a teaser poster by Amy MebbersonCBR: NYCC EXCLUSIVE: IDW GETS TRULY OUTRAGEOUS WITH "JEM" TEASER. The first issue of the comic launched in March 2015, with Campbell, Thompson and Barber at the helm. In his capacity as editor, Barber also answered reader letters in the back pages of every issue. Barber acted as the comic's editor for all issues up until Issue #17 (Published July 2016), when he announced his departure as editor of Jem - and departure as senior editor for IDW Publishing - in order to pursue his own writing projectsIDW Publishing Announces Editorial Shifts and Promotions. Sarah Gaydos will take over as Jem's editor as of Issue #18. Issues Edited by John Barber :† Issues 18 and 19 have Barber credited as editor alongside Sarah Gaydos. Bibliography Comic work includes: As Editor *''Ultimate Elektra'' (2004) - Marvel ''' *Ultimate X-Men (2004) - Marvel''' *''Ultimate Fantastic Four'' (2005) - Marvel *''Ultimate Spiderman'' (2005) - Marvel *''Wolverine'' (2007) - Marvel *''Kick-Ass'' (2008) - Icon *''Wolverine: Origins ''(2008) - Marvel *''The Transformers: More Than Meets the Eye'' (2012) - IDW Publishing *''G.I. Joe'' (2013) - IDW Publishing *''Jem and The Holograms'' (2015) - IDW Publishing As Writer *''Nation X'' (2010) - Marvel *''Transformers: Sector 7'' (2010) - IDW Publishing *''Transformers: Dark of the Moon ''(2011) - IDW Publishing *''G.I. Joe 2: Retaliation ''(2012) - IDW Publishing *''The Transformers: Robots in Disguise'' (2012) - IDW Publishing *''The Transformers: Fall of Cybertron'' '''(2012) - IDW Publishing *The Transformers' (2014) - IDW Publishing *Angry Birds: Transformers'' (2014) - IDW Publishing *''The Transformers vs. G.I.Joe ''(2014) - IDW Publishing *''AXIS: Revolution '' (2015) - Marvel) *''Ultimate Spiderman: Infinite Comics ''(2016) - Marvel *''Back to the Future ''(2016) - IDW Publishing External links *'Twitter': @TheJohnBarber *'Comicvine': Full Bibliography References ---- Category:Creative Team Category:Team Jem